Operacion Black Comet: Yami Sonic
by AlejandraTheHedgehogSonicFan
Summary: Dark y Yin son unos niños, habitantes del Black Comet, creen que Sonic ha dejado su planeta debastado y quieren venganza, una profesia les dara un punto a favor, al reencarnar a Black Doom en un individuo, pero..., ¿Que pasara cuando a Sonic lo invada la maldad y lo destruya?, ¿Sera el fin de nuestro heroico erizo?, ¿Decidira unirse al mal o salvar al mundo una vez mas?
1. Chapter 1: Sed De Venganza

**Hola Fan de Sonic, esta es mi primera publicacion en esta hermosa pagina, eh visto que muchos escriben aqui sus exelentes historias, y dije: ¡YO TAMBIEN QUIERO :D!, asi que aqui lo tienen, me gustaria que visitaran mi perfil para que me conoscan un poco mas. Y sin nada mas que decir disfuta mi historia ;)**

* * *

Operación Black Comet: Yami Sonic

Cap. 1 Sed De Venganza

Black Doom y su ejercito han sido derrotados, Shadow decide volver al ARK, y en Mobius Sonic y sus amigos viven de nuevo en paz, pero…

lllllllllllllllllllllll FLASH BACK llllllllllllllllllllll

Un black arm llamado Satus, ha encontrado a 2 pequeños bebes, a él no le interesan y continua caminado, para vigilar que nadie impida la invasión.

Una pequeña risa sale de la boquita de uno de los bebes, lo que llama la atención de Satus.

Pero, ¿Qué es esto?, ahora los ve de una forma que le ablanda el corazón, tan pequeños, delicados, indefensos, ¿Cómo no resistirse a su ternura?

Satus, toma a ambos bebes en sus brazos, y sin que sus compañeros y Black Doom se dieran cuenta, huye con ellos hasta su planeta natal, el Black Comet.

llllllllllllllllllllll FIN DEL FLASH BACK llllllllllllllllllll

(Antes de seguir leyendo, Nota: he decidido que 12 años en Black Comet, sean 12 meses en Mobius, por lo tanto, 1 año=Sonic ahora tiene 16 años)

Black Comet: 12 años después

El Black Comet fue destruido, pero no por completo como todos creían, solo quedaba el centro, en donde ahora viven 2 niños que solo desean algo, ¡venganza!

Ya van 12 años de desesperación, angustia e ira en el Black Comet, pues la raza fue derrotada por Shadow The Hedgehog, para salvar a Mobius. Dark y Yin son los que ahora tienen mas furia retenida en su corazón. (Dark y Yin son los bebes que encontró abandonados Satus en Mobius).

Ellos piensan que Sonic The Hedgehog fue quien dejo a su "raza" en tragedia, ya que su padre los crio en Black Comet siempre, y nunca se enteraron que Shadow fue quien los dejo en ruinas, en cambio para ellos este ultimo era su héroe, su ejemplo a seguir, para ellos Shadow era el 2º Black Doom.

Siempre preguntaban a su padre, el porqué de las cosas, y siempre les decía:

Sarus: Ese maldito erizo azul nos dejo en desgracia, en vergüenza, si no hubiera sido por el, seriamos ahora la especie mas poderosa del universo.

Satus, era el encargado de saber si alguno de sus compañeros e incluso Black Doom eran impostores, por lo cual tenia muestras de sangre por todos lados, así el identificaría, entre los verdaderos Black Arms y los impostores.

Dark y Yin, siempre estaban con rencor, no dejaban de maldecir a Sonic.

Dark: Maldito erizo, deberías de ser como Shadow, un héroe que hará de esta raza la mas poderosa. D:

Yin: Si, solo tu eres capaz de dejarnos así como estamos, porque según nos contaron, puedes liberar tu poder máximo sin perder energía, a diferencia de Shadow, sino, ahora ya estaríamos torturándote. :D

Ambos gemelos estaban con los dientes rechinando y con los ojos llenos de furia. :(

Cada vez que caminaban por las calles de su hogar, veían a muchos de los suyos en ruinas, sin nada que comer, avergonzados de salir aquellos que anteriormente pelearon en conquista de Mobius, Dark y Yin, querían vengarlos.

Un día los 2 chicos fueron al estudio de su padre, había mucho silencio hasta que…:

Dark: Oye padre, ¿Y que acaso ese Sonic no puede ser derrotado? :(

Yin: Si padre, debería parecerse a Shadow. :(

Satus: …, pues…, si tal vez fuera uno de los nuestros. –Respondió imaginando a Sonic destruyendo su planeta Mobius.

-¡¿Qué?. –Preguntaron los 2 chicos atónitos con ganas de saber mas.

Dark: ¿Y como seria eso posible?. –Pregunto con gritos de curiosidad.

Satus: …, pues, la verdad, no creo que sea posible eso, como una persona de corazón tan puro y heroico se uniría a nosotros es prácticamente imposible. –Dijo poco a poco con tono de desamparo.

Dark: ¡No padre, debe de haber otra forma!. –Grito desesperadamente.

Satus: …, quizá el único que sepa como hacerlo es el Sabio Yout, recuerden que él nunca se equivoca.

Dark volteo a ver a Yin y ambos sonreían maléficamente, pues ya sabían que hacer.

* * *

**¿Que tal les parecio?, espero que bien, les pido me manden sus opiniones y sugerencias y espero verlos pronto, hasta luego y hasta el proximo capitulo ;D.**


	2. Chapter 2: Formando El Plan: La Profesia

**Kon´nichiwa, ¿Como han estado?, ¿Les gusto el primer capitulo?, bueno aqui tienen el 2o, para que ustedes lo disfruten, oh, y tambien pido una disculpa pues no les di datos de la historia asi que aqui esta:**

**Genero: Gore/Aventura**

**Recomendaciones: Si eres menor de 13 años, por favor, pide a tus padres que supervisen la vision de esta historia.**

**Avisos: Muere un personaje (Fan Character)**

**etc.: los personajes son propiedad de SEGA, ecepto los siguientes: Dark, Yin, Satus, Yue y Taiyang (Yue y Taiyang son fan characters de mi amiga SonicGaray, arigato por tu permiso para incluirlos en la historia amiga :D)**

* * *

Cap. 2 Formando el plan: La profesia

Dark y Yin fueron a ver al Sabio Yout, a quien preguntaron:

Dark: Oh sabio, díganos por favor, ¿hay alguna profecía que diga acerca del renacimiento de nuestro pueblo?.

Sabio: …;, -El sabio empezó a buscar entre sus libros, con su dedo índice tocando su barba gris. La yema de su dedo recorría cada uno de los libros con hermosas cuberturas de piel hasta que…

Sabio: Si, aquí esta, según esto hay una posibilidad de que rencarne Black Doom, pero ya no será en su cuerpo. –Menciono mientras los niños escuchaban con atención.

Yin: Y díganos oh sabio, alguno de nosotros puede ser el sacrificado?.

Pregunto con un tono dulce para esconder su rencor.

Sabio: …, por desgracia no tiene que ser de la raza negra y roja, sino que debe de ser de un corazón puro e heroico, que solo haga bien.

Dijo mientras Dark y Yin se volteaban a ver dando una pequeña risa malévola.

Sabio: Sin embargo…

Dark y Yin voltearon a ver al sabio sorpresivamente.

Sabio: El que se sacrifique a ser la rencarnación de Black Doom, tendrá que terminar su cometido, transportar el Black Comet hacia Mobius, y como nuestro planeta esta incompleto habrá que restaurarlo.

Yin y Dark: ¿restaurarlo?.

Preguntaron con sed de curiosidad.

Sabio: Si, adentro del núcleo del Black Comet hay una energía que solo puede ser liberada por el mismísimo Black Doom, pero…, esta vez trenda que liberarla el sacrificio. Este poder tendrá que fusionarse con la rencarnación y se volverá la especie mas poderosa de todas. Pero, este poder te hará invencible lo se, pero mata, para poder usar el poder oculto del Black Comet y que además ayudara a restaurarlo, la energía de quien lo use se ira acabando poco a poco, hasta dejarlo vacío y matarlo.

Aun con estas palabras Dark y Yin estaban felices, pues ese era su cometido, matarlo.

Sin embargo también puede decidir, puede decidir entre quedarse con el poder que nuestro dios le dio, u olvidarlo todo, y renunciar a la autoría de su poder.

Yin: Mmm, entendemos, pero, ¿Como convertir al sacrificio en la rencarnación de Black Doom?.

Pregunto moviendo sus manos y siguiéndolas con la vista.

Sabio: Con sangre mi pequeña amiga, sangre.

Yin solo movió un poco y verticalmente su cabeza y levantando su ceja en señal de confusión.

Sabio: Deben de contaminarlo con la sangre de Black Doom, así la profecía estará a un paso mas de cumplirse.

¡Excelente!, Dark y Yin se sentían afortunas completamente, solo había una persona que seria capaz de tener una muestra de sangre de Black Doom, y ese era…, su padre…

* * *

**¿Que les parecio?, Creen que logren su cometido, no te pierdas el siguiente capitulo, Sayonara ;)**


End file.
